Seth's Pyramid
Seth's Pyramid is the seventh and final dungeon of Alcubra. Like the two previous Alcubra dungeons, Seth's Pyramid provides players with a mechanical steed known as the Treasure of Osyris that has a rapid fire Z attack and a high damage X attack which is handicapped by a cooldown time. It can fly using jet propulsors at its feet, much like the Heliglyphs provided in Ra Canyon, though unlike the heliglyphs, the Treasure of Osyris can be brought by the players through portals. Normal (Level 82-84) Hard (Level 83-85) Very Hard (Level 84-86) Champion (Level 85-87) Monsters *Seth's Amazone *Seth's Mummy *Seth's Demonic Mage *Anubis *Immortal Barakhufu (Boss) Story Dialogue Beginning Haa.. Haa.. I can't walk anymore.. (Huu..)How long has it been since we entered the Pyramid? I can hardly feel the power of the earth, however.. Perhaps.. About half the day should have gone by. It has been that much..? The inside is like a maze that I can't tell if this path is the right one anymore. It feels like we are circling same path over and over again.. ...?! Heh! I guess we found the right way. Sieg. What do you mean by..?! Seth's Amazone: Kyahahahaha!!! Kyaaaaa!! Mu.. Mummies!!! Hehehe~ See? Aren't I good? (Crack Crack!) Just in time heh! My body was itching from boredom! Good! Let's go! Treasure of Osyris Seth's Demonic Mage: Kukuku.. Treasure of Osyris.. Well this is a dangerous one.. Shouldn't be here within this pyramid.. Ahh.. Now.. I am tired of being shocked.. Seth's Demonic Mage: Oho~?! What is this? It's been a while that I am seeing humans!!! Let's see.. How long has it been since I last saw a live Human..? Kyaaaa!! Mu.. Mummy is.. Speaking!!!! Hey! Is the Treasure of Kungji Village lying around here? Seth's Demonic Mage: Haah!! You.. You are a Highlander!!! There are such rare classes still remaining?! By the way, all of you.. You guys are all special from regular humans.. Kukuku.. This will be very good materials! What are you talking about?! Drop the topic and answer my question! Seth's Demonic Mage: Kukuku.. I will give special care for you guys! I will feed you and let you sleep too. I will barely let you live. How does it sound? Don't you want to be stronger? Don't you want eternal life? With my spells it is more than possible! Kukuku.. Ha! Just like those soulless mummies? Hey~ We have no interest in your spell or whatever. Seth's Demonic Mage: What?! How dare.. To ignore me like this! You little.. I won't kill you easily. It is time to suffer endless pain and turn to mummies!! Balefire Here's some kind of totem set up.?! Seth's Demonic Mage: Totem? Kukuku.. To compare it with such mere poetic artifacts. That is the result of our research, an advanced spell crystal!! Called 'Balefire'!!! Balefire? That's it? This is the poetic artifact you were talking about, ain't it? Seth's Demonic Mage: Kukuku.. If it is ordinary balefire, yeah. But that one is a bit fussy. If you don't light it soon enough, it will get all emotional. Kukuku.. Be mad..!?! Could it be.. Alive? Seth's Demonic Mage: Why am I wasting my time with these!! Well.. You will understand it soon enough. If you guys are still alive till then that is~ Kukuku.. Platform Map Hey look at that! I think that's the machine we saw? It seemed pretty helpful for the battle. Let's bring it. Hold on a moment! It's so strange to be so quiet all of a sudden. And leaving such threatening weapon sitting right over there. Yes.. Clearly it won't hurt to be extra careful. Ahhh!! This is embarrassing! (Tap~Tap~) Boss Is that!!! The Horus' Coronal Piece!! Finally, it is the 2nd piece!! Horus' Coronal Piece to be here.. This is unexpected! To have the Horus' Coronal Piece to be in such place.. Perhaps the Treasure of Kungji Village is really here just like what Carte said! Ahhh~ Can we finally get out of this dark place? (Barakhufu walks in) Barakhufu: Ehuhuhuhu.. I won't let you.. Wait?! You are!! Barakhufu: See I wasn't wrong about this.. I knew you guys would last till here. Yes! Of course.. Huhu.. What do you mean? Wait, put that aside, why are you here?! Barakhufu: Huhuhu.. Slow ones.. Finally it's in my hand.. The Horus' Coronal Piece.. Good work on collecting. Hahaha.. (A barrage of lightning rains down on the Grand Chase as their collected fragments of the Crown of Sands float to Barakhufu and orbit him) Argh!!! Wha.. What are you doing!!! Barakhufu!!! How could you!! But why..? Barakhufu: Brave, but still too young.. Haha.. Well.. There's no way raw recruits like you guys can keep up with my wisdom. Shut up!! Wisdom what?!! Barakhufu: Kuhuhuhu.. Still didn't get it? You must have heard it from Khufu.. 'The.One.With.The.Hood' !!! You.. You are the?! Barakhufu: Kungji.. To think what those mere humans did still makes me angry! They didn't even know what they were worshiping about? On top of that, they treated it as a mere treasure of a village! It was almost lost forever. Who would have guessed that it was a Horus' Coronal Piece? If Khufu didn't take it from the deep inside the forest, it would have been lost forever.. Kuhuhu.. Ah.. Come to thing of it, should I thank to Khufu? Kuhuhu.. You.. You are talking too much.. Argh! Barakhufu: Save your strength and watch~! This is the power of The Horus' Coronal!!! Kuhuhuhu.. (Barakhufu transforms into Immortal Barakhufu) Immortal Barakhufu: Kuhahahaha!!!!! This is it!!! Power overflowing within the body! Surprising.. I can't believe the power of Horus was this much! Kuhahaha! This is the power of god!!! Now the world belongs to this Barakhufu! Kuhahaha!!! I.. I won't let things go as you please! We will fix all this back to normal!!! Post Boss Battle Haa.. Haa.. Now.. Now it's finally over? I can't believe that.. We managed to take it down.. Ah! The Horus' Coronal seems.. To have disappeared along with Barakhufu I.. Don't even have strength to stand.. Up.. Hoo.. It's been a while to have this much fun. Kungjis of the village would be.. Sad once they find out the about the missing treasures? Haa, how should we explain this to them..? Don't worry.. I am sure they will understand this.. Honestly, that was a truly long journey.. Nothing is gained from this, no Treasure of Kungji Village nor Horus' Coronal. Huhu.. I guess Elesis is still thinking of the Horus' Coronal Pieces. No! I didn't mean that~! Ha! No worries! If Elesis turns into one like that, I will blow her up! Kuhahaha!! Sieg!!!! Trivia *The Treasure of Osyris might have its name derived from the Egyptian god, Osiris. **It may also be belonged by Osiris, who is the quest NPC for Alcubra. *There are multiple translation and text errors along with horrible grammar in this dungeon. **Khufu is misspelled as "Kufu". **Carte is misspelled as "Krete". **Kungji is misspelled as "Kongji". **The Treasure of Osyris is misspelled as "Tresure of Osyris". **Sieghart is inconsistently referred to as "Sieg". **The Crown of Sands is incorrectly referred to as the "Horus' Coronal". Category:Dungeons